La cruel naturaleza
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: Un volcan se enamoro de una estrella y le pidio a las nubes un deseo. El mar se enamoro de un tempano hielo pero el los separa. El anochecer se enamoro del dia y el viento del fuego se distancio. La naturaleza es cruel y con ellos no haria una exepcion. ( Nalu, Gruvia, Zevis y Rowen)
**ESTOY INSPIRADA PARA LA TRSITEZA jasjasjasjasj les dejare lso papeles por aqui sjasjajs**

 **Volcan: Natsu**

 **Estrella: Lucy**

 **Viento: Wendy**

 **Fuego: Romeo**

 **Mar: Juvia**

 **Tempano: Gray**

 **Noche: Zeref**

 **Dia: Mavis**

* * *

La naturaleza es cruel en muchos ámbitos pero asi es y ella no cambiara, es cruel y si ella no es feliz nadie lo será por eso ellos pagaron el precio.

En las orillas de la costa de Fiore un país repleto de alegría y festividades, donde la gente era amigable y cariñosa, se encontraba una pequeña isla en esta habitaba el volcán mas temido de todo el continente, siempre estaba activo y era impredescible, la gente del lugar cada año hacían un festival " _Natura_ " en este las parejas se reunian para cantar canticos y enseñar a los mas jóvenes de la isla que es el amor, esto al volcán le desagradaba el veía a la gente acaramelada y feliz el en cambio refunfuñaba en su lugar solitario como siempre, el no quería amor el quería libertad, poder estallar cuando quisiera pero lamentablemente eso a " _madre_ " no le gusta.

El volcán observaba al atardecer la gente bailar y cantar, riendo y contando historias de amor, su amiga la mar, suspiraba al ver a la gente pasear de la mano, La mar era asi, siempre repleta de esperanzas y alegre como siempre, se estaba despidiendo de el dia cuando un destello de luz capto su atención, Una estrella a un costado de la luna brillaba mas que esta, la estrella sonreía por volver a estar presente para los demás y poder brillar todo lo que quisiera y eso al volcán lo enamoro, el dia se había marchado triste por solo tener un par de minutos para conversar con la noche. El volcán se estaba tratando de hablarle a la estrella, quería saber su nombre y poder alcanzarla, que sus sentimientos la alcanzaran. Pero al momento de poder decirle un simple Hola, la estrella se apago, poco a poco empeso a desvanecerse y eso le desespero le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

 _NO TE VAYAS_ pero era imposible, el ciclo comensaria otra vez, el sabia que podría verla de nuevo al anochecer pero que tendría que esperar a que el dia se despidiera y el anochecer llegara.

* * *

El viento era joven y danzaba a la par de las olas del mar, su fiel amiga siempre le acompañaba en sus viajes por el mundo, esta vez su destino seria el festival de la isla, era la primera vez que asistia y su amiga le contaba muchas cosas de este festival tanto que llevaba imaginando estar en el por años, la noche empesaba a llegar y dejo de oir al volcán refunfuñar para descansar mirando las estrellas, ella empeso a recorrer la pequeña isla en su centro se encontraba una gran fogata, el fuego la saludo amablemente y esta llena de alegría le devolvió el saludo pero poco a poco se empeso a emocionar al hablar con el, sus fuerzas aumentaron por la emoción lo cual causo que el fuego se expandieran y vio impactada como los aldeanos lo apagaban para que no se expandiera mas de lo necesario, el fuego solo alcanzo a decir

 _Adios_

Antes de que lo apagaran, ella quería decirle "lo siento" pero no pudo, triste desidio viajar a la costa y hablar con su amiga la mar. Esta le dijo que no se preocupara que al próximo anochecer lo encenderían de nuevo y ella podría conversar con el. Esta feliz solto todas sus fuerzas para que su amiga pudiera ver mas de cerca el festival, la marea subió y la mar sonrio al ver el festival mas de cerca alfin. Al anochecer le diría lo siento.

El anochecer caminaba de una estrella a la otra, su amiga la estrella se quejaba de que no podía escuchar lo que los de la tierra le decían ya que se encontraba muy lejos, el solo la mando a callar apagando su resplandor para que perdiera el contacto con la tierra, ya tenia muchos problemas el solo, la noche paso lentamente y el solo suspiraba, cuando el dia comenzó a llegar, y esta feliz le saludo como cada amanecer pero el solo la ignoro, pudo sentir como esta con una sonrisa triste solo miraba a la mar esperando un apoyo de su lado.

El se fue a descansar sin sentir pena al ver la triste exprecion del dia. El no sentía nada solo era

 _Oscuridad…_

La mar viajaba feliz por el mundo, la gente le sonreía y ella a ellos pero siempre se alejaban de ella, no importa cuan fuerte enviara sus olas estas regresaban y la gente se iba, se sentía algo sola pero su fiel amiga el viento y el volcán su mejor compañía la apollaban en todo. Pero ella solo quería una cosa

 _Llegar a el…_

El gran timpano de hielo que la enamoro con su indiferencia, todos se alejaban de ella pero el se fundía con ella para incrementar su tamaño y aunque al hacerlo la pared de hielo que los divide cresca ella lo ve sonreir de lado por un instante y en ese instante ella pudo sentirse completa alfin, por mas que le gritara el simplemente la ignoraba pero ella era feliz con tal de que la escuchara, pero la agonia crecia en su interior al saber que iba a llegar el dia en el que el no la escucharía y se encerraría en su capsula de hielo para permanecer quieto y solitario toda la eternidad, ese temor la calcomia por dentro, no estaba preparada y jamás lo estaría ella solo quería poder hablar con el escuchar su voz y fundirse con el pero eso era egoísta de su parte puesto que si el llegaba a fundirse con ella el moriría y pasaría a ser parte de ella. Pero estaba preparada para decirle lo que sentía por el en el festival.

El volcán hablo con el dia y esta le conto que las estrellas y el cielo no podían oírlo y por mas que gritara no lo escucharían ya que eran inalcanzables como lo es la luz y la oscuridad.

El pensaba histérico como poder hablar con la dulce estrella, entonces le pidió al dia que le enviara un mensaje de su parte, ella dijo que lo hablaría con la noche y le daría su aprobación.

La noche empesaba a caer y el dia aprovecho para entablar una conversación con la noche.

 _.- El quiere hablarle._

 _.- Sabes que eso esta prohibido, no permitiré eso y lo sabes._

 _.- Pero podriamos hacerlo secreto, te ruego no nos queda mucho tiempo pero guarda este secreto, nuestro secreto_. Le sonrio el dia y la noche se sonrojo, como el dia podía ser tan dulce si el solo era la despreciable oscuridad, era verdad ellos eran polos opuestos destinados a odiarse. El asintió para despedirse del dia y ser consumida por su oscuridad.

Le entrego el pequeño mensaje a la estrella quien se encontraba triste a un costado de la luna, al entregarle el mensaje no hubo oscuridad que apaciguara esa luz que desprendió, feliz le dijo un pequeño mensaje al volcán, estos empesaron a hablar y la noche era su mensajero y este empeso a hablar mas con el dia y poco a poco el amor creció entre ellos aunque el lo negara, la estrella empeso a enamorarse del volcán y el anelo de poder escuchar su voz creció en su interior, quería brillar con el, hablar con el, por eso desidio cometer un suicidio

Dejaria el cielo…

El viento estaba feliz, el festival llego a su ultimo dia y ella triste por despedirse del fuego, ella lo empesaba a amar alfin y este parecía sentir lo mismo o eso le decía la mar, como siempre hablaron de cosas triviales y ella decidió confesarse. Pero al momento en el que pronuncio el _me gustas_ , un gran estruendo los interrumpió, La estrella cayo a la tierra volviéndose metiorito, El volcán no paraba de rugir puesto que la estrella estaba en sus últimos alientos de vida ya que al caer se fue desintegrando, La mar empeso a recogerse sin poder controlarse a si misma y no paraba de gritar _CUIDADO_ pero los humanos no lograban escucharla, el viento no entendía que pasaba hasta que vio una gran ola acercarse, los humanos desesperados corrian colina arriba mientras gritaban histéricos y lloraban.

El volcán no paraba de gritar impotente por no poder ayudar a la estrella caída, esta miraba triste el cielo cuando pronuncio un:

 _Me gustas_ y el mar la arrastro a sus profundidades, el volcán no pudo contener su furia y empeso a rugir como nunca tratando de apaciguar su dolor.

Para el viento todo paso demasiado rápido, la gente fue consumida por la ola, y con sus gritos fue consumido la gran fogata, esta trato con todas sus fuerzas de llevar la contraria a la mar pero esta descontrolada arraso con todo y lo poco que quedo lo arraso el volcán quien fue consumido gran parte por el agua, el viento con el corazón partido huyo de ese lugar rápidamente, viajo y viajo pero en su corazón seguía esperando que algún dia el fuego regresaría y le respondería.

La mar se encontraba llorando por las perdidas cuando decidió ir a hablar con su amado, había perdido a dos amigos en un solo instante, el volcán se encontraba desolado, encerrado en su burbuja, la estrella fue consumida completamente por ella, al llegar al lugar donde habitaba su amado su corazón quería gritar al ver a su amado partido en dos, se encontraba agonizando tratando de extender su helado hielo para tocar a la dulce mar, ella lloro rogándole que no le abandone pero este solo le sonrio diciéndole " _eres un grano en el culo pero t-te quiero"_ al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras termino de derramarse en el océano para fundirse con la mar y que esta apague su vida poco a poco.

Desde ese dia, Fiore jamás fue el mismo, la alegría que lo caracterizaba se volvió una sombria soledad, el viento dejaba su melancolía por donde iba, la mar solo lloraba tratando de ser escuchada, el volcán rugia y rugia tratando de calmar ese dolor y el dia y la noche tan solo se miraban esos pocos instante culpándose el uno al otro por lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **TwT estaba bien Darks hoy asi que se me ocurrio esto XDDD nose de donde salio, estaba haciendo la tarea de tecnologia y se me ocurrio jsajasjsajsa**

 **espero que les halla gustado :3**


End file.
